Starwars:Deception
by Jroc101
Summary: A short story of deception and recaling an old command. its better then it sounds please R


_**STARWARS**_

_**Deception**_

A small one-person ship flew through the vast emptiness of space. It flew low, down towards a docking bay in the small town of Tipoca. The small TIE Starfighter Landed onto an abandoned docking bay. Its large wings landing soundlessly on the ground. This ship was different then most Imperial TIE Fighters, for it had a large cylinder on the bottom, the Hyper-Drive. It also had a strange red symbol on the top that hadn't been seen in many years…

The front opened a large cloaked man jumped out. As the front of his cloak went up for a second there was a flash of silver on his black belt. He landed soundlessly just as his vessel did. He walked forward through the empty ghost town. He walked quietly and quickly until he found himself at a large metal door being guarded by a man in a light brown cloak.

"You shouldn't wear cloaks like that sir." Said the man who moved his rope aside to reveal a small metal object with a red and green button. "Only the Sith wear black cloaks, and we don't take kindly around here to Sith."

"What a shame." The man in the black cloak said with a maniacal grin unseen under his cloak.

"You wouldn't dare…" The Jedi said drawing his Lightsaber

"Dare what? Step on the threshold of a Jedi sanctuary?"

In a flash of green the Jedi ignited his blade.

"I am here to do what my master has told me and if you dare step in my way Jedi I will be forced to kill you!" The Black cloaked man said with fire in his eyes.

"Master Luke has powers you could never know! He probably already knows you're here! There will be Jedi raining from the sky any minute know."

"You naïve fool!" The Black Cloaked man laughed "If only you knew!"

In a flurry of silver and blue the cloaked man had drawn a Lightsaber of his own and had knocked the one the Jedi had out of his hands.

"…blue…but…Sith…never…ever…use…blue" The Jedi stammered

The cloaked man laughed and lowered his blade to the man's throat.

"Where do you keep the Holocron!?"

"I shall never tell!"

"Then you shall be bait for the wonders that lurk in the Kamino Sea."

"NO! WAIT! Ok I'll tell you just don't kill me! We keep it in the library!"

"Thanks for the help." The Man said as he threw the Jedi into the sea.

The Cloaked man walked the blast doors that blocked his way into the Jedi Sanctuary. He held up his hands and focused…the doors flew open. Instantly the alarm started screaming.

"Bring it on!" The man yelled.

An army of Jedi ran towards him. He raised his hand and huge chunks of the platform they stood on crumbled under there feet forcing them to fall into the black sea. The few Jedi that did survive continued to run forwards throwing the chunks of platform back at him. The Man continued to use his mastery of the force by stealing control of the debris and dropping it on the foolish Jedi. Then the fun part. For the few that made it to him, they met there doom on the face of his Lightsaber. His strongest point was his Lightsaber skills. The Jedi stabbed and slashed at him but he masterfully parried the blows. He did a sweep attack and knocked them down then he jumped up and let out a cone of force lightning. The few Jedi that had the sense to block his blast were too weak to block his well placed blows.

After what seemed like minutes. They were dead…all of them…and the man…he felt no sorrow for it. He just laughed and walked towards the library. He tore through the many old books and holocrons till he found it. An old Sith Holocron from many ages ago. He held it close to his face and the dark powers it held were amazing. He closed the holocron and left.

Hours later a small battalion of Jedi came to inspect the disturbance in Kamino. The small group of Jedi walked to the blast doors. They were forced open, sparks coming from the sides of the door.

"This is bad."

"Why? We can just get the door fixed."

"No…look."

The Jedi had pointed to the message carved into the ground before them…it read

**Initiate Order 66**


End file.
